Black Magician Trilogy Under the Black Moon
by moonlight secret
Summary: Sonea and Akkarin - after killing the Ichani. How they became close to each other? alternative version - no one discovered about their black magic knowledge
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK MAGICIAN TRILOGY. THIS SERIES BALONGS TO TRUDI CANAVAN***

_UNDER THE BLACK MOON_

Sonea couldn't overcome trembling of her hands. The power, which was filling every part her body after killing Ichani making her sick. _The power from the kill. _Cold shiver run down her spine. Sonea clenched fists to stopped the tears which was appeared in her eyes. _No, it's not the time for crying. I have to be strong. It was my own choice to learn black magic_. They were coming back to Guild. Akkarin went behind her, in silence. It was good – she wanted just go to her room, lay at bed and try to not think about anything. Especially about today's fight.

-Sonea. – she jumped hearing Akkarin's deep low voice when they entered the hidden room at his residence. Sonea took a deep breath.

-Yes, High Lord...? – asked but didn't stop and turned to face him. She couldn't show him her weakness. Akkarin was silent for a moment, then sighed.

-Nothing... – he replayed quietly. Sonea felt relief. She really wanted to be alone, in her room, under the bed sheets, as soon as possible. Despite of enormous power she had now, Sonea felt like her knees trembled more and more with every step at the stair she took. When finally saw her door's room, she was tired and felt dizzy. Sonea moved hand to the door and almost jumped when the warm hand rested at her shoulder.

-Sonea – Akkarin's deep voice disturbed the silence. _No please... I want to be alone..._ Sonea took a deep breath, but couldn't afford to turn to him neither say any word.

-Sonea. – his voice softened – Look at me – she gritted her teeth and slowly tuned to look at his face.

Akkarin were studying her expression for some time. There was something different in his gaze. Usual hard and emotionless was gone. She felt something like... like tenderness?

-Sonea. First time is the hardest... – he took a deep breath. – You did well there...

Sonea stood speechless. She could swear that saw a little sparkle in his eyes. He had never looked at her like that. Somehow, for the first time, Sonea became very aware of his closeness, and warmness of the hand at her shoulder. Something like electricity appeared where his palm touching her shoulder. Akkarin blinked.

-You should rest Sonea. It was a long night... – he turned and went to his own bedroom.

Sonea looked at his back until he disappeared behind the door.

When Sonea opened eyes in the morning, felt horrible headache. She didn't even remember when she felt asleep. The events of last night were still very clear. The mix of different feelings was almost unbearable. She killed a human. But she had to do this. _Otherwise she would kill Akkarin..._ Sonea felt a cold ache at her chest. What would happen if ... if he died last night ? She would be left alone with the knowledge of Black Magic and dangerous Ichani. Sonea rapidly sat at the bed._ He can't died. No one is able to replace him at this war_. And no one would believe if she talked about it. Sonea shocked her head and tried to heal the pain. The brightness was making her eyes hurt. Sonea looked at the window and frowned. The sun was too high for the morning. Looking at the window, she realized that it was afternoon. She overslept. How did it happen that nobody woke her up ? They had to realized that she wasn't at the breakfast. _Shit!_ When the High Lord find out she would be in big trouble. Sonea took her robes from the counter and started to dress. Suddenly her gaze rested at the table and she frowned. At the table was her breakfast. Sonea blinked. Did Takan noticed that she missed the meal and brought it here? But why he didn't woke her up?

-Sonea. – she frowned hearing low voice and turned. Akkarin stood at the door leaning at the frame with his arms crossed.

- Good morning High Lord – she said feeling cold shudder at her back. – I'm very sorry, I overslept. It won't happen again…- she cut her talk looking at his face. There was no anger or disapproval. Sonea didn't know what to say. Akkarin was looking at her for some time.

- I gave the order to do not wake you up this morning. – he said finally – Your teachers are informed that you felt sick, and won't be at classes for few days.

- But… High Lord…

- There is no "buts" Sonea. At the evening we would have another lesson of Black Magic –said Akkarin and leaved the room.

Sonea didn't know what to think about that. Was he mad at her about something…? About killed the Ichani? But yesterday he said that she done well... Sonea looked sadly at the window. Understanding Akkarin seems impossible. Well, it was like that from the beginning – she was his slave because of knowing his biggest secret. But lately something changed. Was it because of black magic lessons? Why Akkarin told her everything, including his slavery at Sachaka? She was the only one who knows his story. Even his best friend Loren have no idea what happened there. Sonea sat at the bed hugging the pillow and close her eyes. All this thoughts were increasing her headache. She have to stop thinking about him. Now, when she was aware of the danger of Ichani, she have to be even stronger than before. Suddenly she opened widely eyes, when some little though appeared in mind. Maybe… despite all of his coldness and treating her like a nuisance he… trusted her…? Sonea shivered feeling ached at her chest. Was it true? Sonea shocked her head. _Stupid_. He would have never do that, she was sure. But… why that though made her sad? And why she was still thinking about him…? Sonea sighed closing eyes. She definitely have to sleep more until all those stupid ideas make her crazy.

***TO BE CONTINUE***


	2. Chapter 2

***I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK MAGICIAN TRILOGY. THIS SERIES BALONGS TO TRUDI CANAVAN***

_UNDER THE BLACK MOON chapter 2 _

The cold water at the skin was very relaxing. Sonea felt like it washed all her nervousness. The lessons with Akkarin would start soon. She had to hurry. Sonea sighed and went off the shower. It became dark when she finally stood at High Lord's door. _I'm going to the monster's nest..._ Her heart started beating faster. But differently than before. It wasn't only fear and hate like it used to be. There was something like a weird warmness and ... shyness? Sonea blinked. What was going on with her lately..? Suddenly she felt some familiar fragrance, which made her hear heart went crazy.

-Sonea. How long do you plan to stay here ? – she jumped surprised hearing Akkarin's voice behind her.

-I..

-Get in. You have many thinks to learn today. – he said opening the door.

His room was simple, with only some necessary furniture. She sat at the chair and waited. High Lord was silent for a moment, the turned in her direction.

-Sonea. Yesterday, when you killed Ichani – Sonea shivered remembering that – all her power became yours. But there is something which I didn't tell you about such power, because I have never thought that it would be needed. – he paused. Sonea looked at him with wide open eyes, didn't know what to expect.

- The power is radiating from you. You have to learn how to hide it from the other people, and that's not so easy as it seems.

Akkarin went close to her.

-Get up Sonea and stand in front of me.

When Sonea stood close to him, she felt small. He was very high, even for the men, with his black robes and mysterious gaze, given the frightening feeling of enormous power and strength. Akkarin raised his hands.

-Sonea, take my hands.

Sonea hesitated for a moment, then took his hands. They were warm and strong with long slender fingers.

-Sonea – she raised eyes to look at him. Maybe it was because of the light orb behind her, but she saw something like an amusement sparkle in his dark eyes. – Are you afraid of me ? – the question surprised her. And then she realized the trembling of her own hands. _What's wrong with me...?_ It wasn't because of the fear, or tiredness. Somehow it was because of him, but in some different way. Sonea had never been shy. So why did she acting like that now, staying close to him?

-No.. It's nothing High Lord... I'm just tired. – she said trying to look everywhere but not in his eyes. Sonea didn't saw his face, but was almost sure that for a second something like a smile appeared at his lips. And did his hold of her hands softened a bit...?

-Sonea. – his voice disturbed her thoughts – As you knew already, I can't teach you with only explanation. You have to see and feel how to do. Now, close you eyes, and start to feel my thoughts. I open my mind for you and show you. – Sonea nodded and closed her eyes. She reached Akkarin's mind and immediately frozen feeling the coldness and emotionless. She tried to went deeper to feel his power. Suddenly she find herself staying at the big empty room. Dark room. _Sonea_. She heard Akkarin's voice. _Look at me, and try to feel what I'm doing_. Sonea saw him staying at the other side of the room. Suddenly, the big lighting orb appeared between them. The orb of power. Sonea automatically moved hands to reach it. _Don't_ She stopped rapidly. _If you touch it too deep, the power can hit you_. Akkarin warned. She felt like his power concentrating at the orb, embracing it slowly. When the whole orb was wrapped, Akkarin delicately pulled it in his direction. Sonea followed. The orb started to bury into his body, spreading in every part. Sonea waved with it, feeling like it connecting with Akkarin's own power. The sensation of this feeling made her smiled. And then something changed. The coldness disappeared, replaced by sudden pulsing warmness. She felt hidden sadness and loneliness. She tied to reach it but sudden impulse, to warm it. When she touched it, the air around her waved. Hot wave hit her senses. Mix of surprising, touching, needing and tenderness was almost overwhelming. Sonea felt weak. _Sonea!_ The voice was distance. All of those power and emotions made her more and more dizzy, her consciousness drifted away like falling asleep. Sonea heard loud beating, like a heart in fear. Something caught her in warm, delicate embrace, overwhelming all her senses with strong, exciting spices fragrance. And then everything disappeared.

***TO BE CONTINUE***


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK MAGICIAN TRILOGY. THIS SERIES BALONGS TO TRUDI CANAVAN***

_UNDER THE BLACK MOON__ chapter 3 _

When Sonea opened her eyes she realized that it wasn't her room. She moved at the soft sheets. The soft sheets with the smell of spices which making her heart beat faster.

-Sonea. – she shivered hearing those voice. The High Lord were sitting next to her. – Are you all right? – the question sounded almost tenderly.

-Yes... I think... – Sonea still felt a bit dizzy – what happened?

-You touched the power stronger than you could handle – Akkarin replied quietly.

- I'm sorry... High Lord – she said. Suddenly she remembered everything. – Did I.. – she paused feeling like a hot blush appeared at her cheeks. Did she felt, and reached his feelings before fainting...? And... if it really was that, then why he reacted so... warm and tenderly? She looked in his eyes speechless. The powerful and fearsome High Lord, were sitting next to her, at the bed. Sonea frowned. He was sitting at his bed in his room. And she... Her heart's beating raised again. _She_ was laying in _his_ room, at _his_ bed.

-You should sleep more and don't move until you regain all power. – said Akkarin getting up form the bed.

-Yes...High Lord. – Sonea tried to got up and go to her room, but she was still to weak.

- I said don't move Sonea. Sleep here. I'm going to my library. – said Akkarin and left the room.

Sonea could not sleep. The silence and darkness sensitize all senses. The attractive smell of spices was very strong. His smell. Sonea blushed. She had never been so aware of someone like now. And at the top of that, of _him_. But all those emotions which she touched back then... They changed from the touch. Sonea shivered. Did... did it changed because of her? She hugged the pillow unconsciously. The exciting fragrance became stronger. Sonea sighed. She definitely had to cool down.

The next few days Sonea spent in her room, learning. The High Lord was busy, so they didn't talk to each other. Maybe it's better.. Sonea thought going to take a shower. It was late night already when she finished learning. She turned the tab on. Nothing. Sonea tried again. Still nothing. _Damn_... She really wanted to take a shower now. Sonea blinked. There was the second bathroom at that floor. High Lord's bathroom... Sonea blinked. But he wasn't home. She hesitated for a moment, but the vision of relaxing shower was to tempting.

The warm water made her feel relaxed. Sonea was standing under the shower for a wile, until she felt better. After turning the tab off, she brushed her long hair, wrapped the towel around herself and quickly run to her room. But she didn't manage it. She took only a few fast steps in the bathroom. When Sonea turned to the door, she stood face to face with the High Lord. Well, she tried to stop... But her wet feet on the marble floor didn't stopped. Sonea felt like she lost her balance, and falling down to the floor.

Suddenly, strong warm hands wrapped her waist, protecting from painful crash with the marbles. Opening eyes, automatically closed when she was falling, her heart almost stopped. Akkarin's bare arms were holding her close, pressing against his naked chest. They were looking at each other's eyes for some time, too shocked and surprised to move. Sonea felt the pressing of his muscular thigh at her hips. Warm shiver run down her spine. She should take a step back, apologize for being here and run to her room, but... the feeling of his warm, almost naked body at her skin, fast heart beats and hot, rough breath made her unable to move. And his eyes... The dark, wide opened eyes with the mysterious gaze, burning her like a fire. The lips so close to her own... so enticing and desirable... Sonea felt like their faces bringing closer, until she could almost feel the warmness of his lips on her. And then, the alluring tension which was raising between them exploded. Their lips met, making hot shivers at her body. Resting hand at Akkarin's chest, she felt like his body trembled at her touch. Sonea opened lips feeling his tongue delicately brushing her bottom lip. She didn't know how long they were kissing, but with every second her body became hotter, and wanting more.

The sudden loud noise made them jumped. Sonea blushed realizing what they done.

-I... I'm sorry High Lord – she murmured in shock and run from the bathroom.

***TO BE CONTINUE***


	4. Chapter 4

***I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK MAGICIAN TRILOGY. THIS SERIES BELONGS TO TRUDI CANAVAN***

_UNDER THE BLACK MOON__ chapter 4 _

Akkarin stood for a long moment trying to realize what happened few minutes ago. Coming back the Residence after tiring meeting, only one though he had was an idea of taking a long relaxing shower. He rested few minutes at the guest room drinking one glass of whine, then went to his bedroom. Undressed, with only the towel wrapped around waist went to the bathroom. Akkarin's heart made some strange move in his chest. The view was very cleared in his mind. The slim woman, hiding naked body only under the light towel wrapped around her, was walking in the semi-dark room. Long, dark hair, wet from the water was falling at delicate neck and broad shoulders. The warmness and softness of her body in his arms. Akkarin felt weak suddenly, remembering her deep dark eyes when she looked him in the eyes, with slightly opened lips closing to his own. Akkarin shocked his head. What's going on with him lately? All emotions, hidden deep in his soul, started appearing uncontrollably. Akkarin blinked. Did she done it? At the training, when Sonea touched his deepest feelings, did something broke at him? He couldn't hold the warm feeling of her smile and tenderness and reacted with emotions... Akkarin rested his head at the wall and sighed. Now, he understood clearly what was happening. That night when she killed Ichani, he started to be attracted to her. Probably it was one of the reasons why he reacted so strong to her mental touch. But, despite of it, why he kissed her ? It was the last think he should do. He was a High Lord, her guardian, and thirteen years older... Did she would hate him even more now..? At sudden anger for himself, Akkarin clenched fists and hit the wall. _Shit!_ The situation's getting worse. Few days ago he became only attractive to her. But when did it happen that he started to fall for her...? And wanting her like a men desire a woman...?

Sonea sighed wrapping her hands around the pillow. She couldn't sleep. The residence and Guild were silence, but somehow she had a fearing hunch of approaching danger. Lately so many things happened. She became a black magician, killed a human being... And found herself attracted to the men, who previously took her as a hostage. All of that strange feelings made her tired and a bit irritated. There used to be a time when all of her problems concentrated at simple things like eating, sleeping, avoiding royal guards... She didn't know about Ichani or black magic... Bitter smile appeared at her face. She had never thought that her life could change so dramatically.

Suddenly, the cold shudder run down her spine. Sonea frowned, trying to listen out to strange noises. At first, there was nothing, then slowly, she started recognizing someone's steps. Sonea delicately reached by her mental power in it's direction and tensed. It was Akkarin's steps. But, there was something unusual. They were louder and... heavy... Sonea blinked and run to the door holding breath. The sound of steps was like as someone, who is so tired, or wounded, and powerless. The corridor was dark, but Sonea immediately found Akkarin. He was standing wobblingly, resting his head at the wall. She could hear his panting breath.

- What happened? – her voice trembling when she closed to him. Akkarin looked at her. His gave was full of pain. Sonea saw that he pressed a hand to his waist. She didn't need the light or medical knowledge to noticed the wound and blood at his robes. But why he didn't healed himself...? Sonea impulsively touched the wound trying to heal it. And than, realized, that Akkarin's magical power was used almost to the end.

-I was caught off guard – he whispered – there were two of them. After killing the first, the other one stabbed me wanting to absorb my power. But he was weaker then me.

-Akkarin... – her voice was trembling. Akkarin looked at her surprised hearing call him by his name. – I'm ok... Just need some sleep...

-No. – Sonea's voice became strong again. – You need some power and healing the wound. – her hands wrapped his waist trying to guide him to the bedroom.

- Sorry, I have to undress you a bit – Sonea blushed. She could swear that he chuckled with amusement hearing her.

When he was off his robes laying at the bed, Sonea rested hands at the wound and closed her eyes. Akkarin felt like warm healing power was spreading from her fingers, reducing pain. After a while Sonea opened eyes and noticed that he was looking at her. His gave was warm, almost tenderness. Sonea cleared her throat and removed hands from his body.

-I healed you, but you still need some power. Go wash yourself from the blood, and I then I give you my power. – she said getting up from the bed. Akkarin didn't struggle with her. He was too tired. When Akkarin came back to his room after a shower, he found Sonea stood near the window looking at something distant. She didn't found out that he entered the room. Akkarin quietly closed to her, and frowned. She was crying, desperately trying to hold the tears.

-Sonea – she jumped hearing his voice. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

-You need my power High Lord – said without looking him in the eyes. With one fast movement she scratched her palm and move hand to him. Akkarin took her hand delicately, noticing that it was trembling and reach mentally for a power.

***TO BE CONTINUE***


	5. Chapter 5

***I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK MAGICIAN TRILOGY. THIS SERIES BELONGS TO TRUDI CANAVAN***

_UNDER THE BLACK MOON_

Akkarin felt like power had spreading in his body. Sonea's eyes were closed. Did she hate him so much, that didn't want even to see him? Her face looked indifferent, but Akkarin knew her too long, to did not realize that she was pretending.

-Sonea – said quietly stopping absorb her power. She opened eyes slowly looking at him for a second, then quickly looked the other way. –Sonea – Akkarin replied – Look at me... – Sonea slowly raised her gaze to meet his. Akkarin noticed that her hands were trembling even more. He didn't stop holding them.

-Sonea... why were you crying? – asked softly. She shivered, trying to turn her head form him, but Akkarin didn't let her do it. He released one hand and touched her cheek.

-I... – she hesitated – I ... was afraid. - Sonea replied, lowering her voice with every word. Akkarin's heart beat faster for some reason.

- You were afraid about what...? – asked rapidly feeling raising tension in him. Was he hoping that she cared for him...?

- That... – Sonea dropped her head and paused for a moment. Akkarin waited holding breath. Finally, Sonea raised her gaze to look him in the eyes – That... that you may... die...

Akkarin's heart throbbed loudly while warm feeling spread in his body. When she looked at him with that big dark eyes, wide opened and glittering from previous tears, he could only stay feeling touch and melting.

-Sonea... – whispered quietly – thank you... – something like confusion appeared in her gaze. Akkarin smiled. He couldn't hold himself back – with one fast, but delicate move, he closed to her and wrapped hands around her, holding tightly.

Sonea's heart acting like it was going to run form her chest. She felt Akkarin's breath, warmth of his body, his arms holding her like something precious. Sonea raised her head closing the distance between their faces. She didn't want to think about anything else but this sensational feeling, which she had never felt before. When Akkarin's lips touched hers the whole world disappeared. There were only two of them, with exciting sensation overwhelming their bodies.

Akkarin's hot lips played with hers until she became almost breathless. Sonea's one hand was stroking his long black hair, the second touching his chest. She moaned from sudden wave of sensation feeling his hot lips at her neck, kissing and nibbling sensitive skin.

Akkarin guided their to the bed, sitting at it's edge and pulled her closer. Sonea sat at his lap, still kissing passionately. Her hand found its way under his robe, stroking bare chest. Quiet gasp disturbing silence of the room when Akkarin's hands grabbed her buttocks, pressing harder to his body. Sonea felt like some unknown, exciting emotions were waking in her deepest soul, overwhelming body and mind like a fire. Akkarin untied her robes, pulled it off and threw away. Sonea felt like she would burn form his touch. Pressing naked body to his, feeling his desire, and lips playing with her breast she couldn't hold quiet moans of pleasure.

Akkarin lifted her form his lap and laid at the bed sheets. He wanted to take it slow, but when she wrapped her legs around his waist he couldn't control himself anymore. She tensed for a second feeling like their bodies were joining, then moaned louder from sudden wave of pleasure.

Sonea's moans and gasps became louder with every his move. She heard Akkarin's rough breath, deep voice whispering her name, while overwhelming feeling of pure ecstasy hit her.

When her senses started to waking up from the dream, Sonea felt warmness. She was relaxed, and safe. This warming soul feeling, was almost forgot by her in few last years. Maybe it was still a dream... If that so, she really didn't want to wake up, just feel it for a bit longer. Sonea stretched her muscles lazily, moving head to more comfortable position at the warm pillow with fragrance of spices. She smiled. There was something familiar in it, making her heart beat faster and body became hotter.

The warm sell of spices... the smell of... Sonea frowned when the cold shudder run down her spine. She knew that fragrance very well. Slowly, Sonea opened her eyes, and shuddered again. Akkarin's broad shoulders were wrapped around her, her head resting at his chest.

-Morning Sonea – she raised her gaze and met his. The warmness, tenderness and amusement of his eyes made her heart beat louder. And then, the memories of previous night appeared. Sonea felt like her cheeks became red and the hot wave spreads at her body.

-M... Morning High Lord... – she whispered. Akkarin smiled, stroking her long hair. Suddenly his gaze became serious.

-Sonea. I'm sorry... I should told you before we... slept together... - he paused for a moment – You know that I don't like exposing my weakness. I was able to hold all emotions deep inside, but lately… - Akkarin looked at her tenderly – When I imprisoned you, you hated me –paused for a moment, grimace of pain appeared at his face – But I had to do this… I forced you to knew about Black Magic and…

- Don't… - Sonea disturbed his speech. She lifted a bit, leaning at the elbow – I told you many times. I learned the black magic because I decided it was needed. So stop apologizing me! – her gaze was strong and serious. Akkarin was speechless for a moment. This petite woman, destroyed all of his emotion's barriers, waking the feelings which was almost forgotten. Akkarin touched her cheek and moved his face to her. In that moment, he really didn't care about the consequences.

-Sonea – he said looking deeply in her eyes – I'm sorry… but I felt for you. I can't changed the past even if I wanted. You are my biggest weakness. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt because of me.

Sonea looked at him like stoned. She really had no slightest idea when he became so dear to her. Maybe when she realized what he had to get through for all of these years…? Or maybe simply because she he was aware now of his true character?

But… was it really important now..? Sonea smiled closing to him.

-Well.. I don't know how and when did it happen either, but I feel for you something which I have never felt before for any men. Akkarin smiled in replied hugging her tightly. They were laying in each other's arms for a while, then Akkarin smiled mischievously.

-And you don't have to call me High Lord when we're alone... – he chuckled, closed to her ear and purred – yesterday you called me by name... even scream my name... – Sonea felt blushing again, murmuring something like "_stupid_" and "_arrogant bastard", _but Akkarin hold her even more tightly, and she forgot about everything but him.

***TO BE CONTINUE***

Thank you all for reading my story : - )


End file.
